the_immunity_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Savior
The Savior The Savior is the first season in THE IMMUNITY GAME™. It ended with Noah defeating Jacob and Zach C in a 6-1-0 vote. Damian later won the Host's Favorite award and Jacob won Player of the Season. Production: 19 players were hand chosen for this season. The season included the Jury beginning at Final 11, a Re-Entry Comp at F8, Survivor beginning at F7, and the Jury of 8 voting between THREE finalists. Twists: This season featured 4 twists. The Savior: Each week someone would randomly earn The Savior by guessing a number. Each week the holder could negate all the votes received for that player. Immunity Power: Each week the top scorer in the comp will get to negate two votes from one player and re-cast them themselves. Advantage #1: On a Tengaged blog somewhere hangs an advantage. The finder will be given the choice of an idol, two extra votes, or an extra JURY vote. (Found by Noah, he chose the idol) Advantage #2: On a Tengaged blog somewhere hangs another advantage. The finder will be able to have a shot at re-entry if they are evicted. (Found by Noah, he used it to win the re-entry comp) Contestants: Contestant Finish Votes Against Renny, Renny10 1st Voted Out 16 Luke, IceBear Walked 0 Jaron, JarBearFTW 2nd Voted Out 14 Zach L, Zankie16 3rd Voted Out 17 Tim, lionsden121 4th Voted Out 12 AJ, ajwesome 5th Voted Out 7 Josh, jwbrine 6th Voted Out 8 Eli, epicwafflez23 Medically Evacuated 0 Julia, NeutralMilkHotel 7th Voted Out 5 Aidan, Flabberjackets 8th Voted Out 4 Chandler, chandlerp1996 9th Voted Out 12 Michael, stuartlittle16 10th Voted Out 9 Garrett, garrett_auckland 11th Voted Out 5 TJ, TJ2807 12th Voted Out 5 Damian, dsradine 13th Voted Out 5 Ash, ashszoke 14th Voted Out 3 Zach C, ziggyzaggy16 2nd Runner-Up 0 The Game: Episode Immunity Eliminated Vote Finish 1: The More People the Better Noah Renny 16-3-3-2-1-0- 0-3* 1st Voted Out 2: The Registered Sex Offenders Noah Luke None Walked 3: Cuz He Hates My Guts... Noah Jaron 14-6-2-1-0-0-6* 2nd Voted Out 4: Idiots, I'm Practically Holding Up a Free Vote Sign Noah Zach L 17-4-2-2-1-1-0* 3rd Voted Out 5: ...But Only After I'm Smacked In the Head With It PT2: Michael Tim AJ 12-7-0-0-0-4* 7-0-0-0-4* 4th and 5th Voted Out 6: Literally He's A FUCKING Idiot PT2: None Josh Eli 8-4-3-3-0-0* None 6th Voted Out Medically Evacuated 7: JUST BLOW HIM UP! PT2: Chandler Julia Aidan 5-4-3-2-1 4-3-2-1 7th and 8th Voted Out 8: Shoutout to my Hoe Swadles None Chandler 12-1-1-0 9th Voted Out 9: Time to See if I Get Fucked 9.5: Noah Re-Enters Jacob Michael 9-3-1 10th Voted Out |- |10: Be Afraid of the Dark, Be Very Afraid |TJ |Garrett |5-2 |11th Voted Out 11: I AM OUT FOR VENGANCE AND I WILL GO APESHIT Noah TJ 5-1* 12th Voted Out 12: I've Lost Hope, I Feel Defeated Noah Damian 5-1-0* 13th Voted Out 13: Now or Never Noah Ash 3-1 14th Voted Out 14: Reunion Show Jury Vote Zach C Jacob Noah 0 1 6 2nd Runner-up Runner-up Winner *indicates an idol was played OR the votes were negated due to the savior Voting History DNV = Did Not Vote SV = Self-Vote Null = Nullified by the person who casts 4 votes *= vote negated due to idol play NG = Not In Game (but would re-enter later) Nullified = Nullified by Zach C, with Auction Advantage Awards: Hero of the Season: Ash. At the LIVE Reunion show Ash was named Hero of the Season. She was one of the few players this season who was widely liked by their competition. Villain of the Season: Noah. At the LIVE Reunion show Noah was named Villain of the Season. During the comeback comp Noah sent a link to Chandler to make him leave the group, while I was offline. This ultimately cost Chandler the shot at returning. Worst Moves: Garrett and Damian. There was a TIE in this. Damian for playing his idol F6 and Garrett for flipping on original alliance which ultimately put him on the outs. Robbed Pre-Jury: Renny. Renny was eliminated due to history with him and Noah. Noah was controlling the house so he sent Renny packing. Best Confessionals: TJ. TJ sent love letters to the VL. They were fun to read and were enjoyable to see his game grow! Player of the Season: Jacob. I personally believe that Jacob deserved more than 1 Jury Vote. I believed it would be a toss up in voting like 5-3-0 or 4-3-1. I thought Jacob had a grasp on this game that no other players had. Host's Fav: Damian. I certainly didn't expect this performance from Damian. He was hosting another game so I was surprised he made Jury let alone F5. His journey changed a lot and it was fun to watch! Future Appearances: Runner-Up, Jacob (jake_WD) returned for Season 3, VEGAS, BABY! 6th place, TJ (TJ2807) returned for Season 3, VEGAS, BABY! 8th place, Michael S (stuartlittle16) returned for Season 3, VEGAS, BABY! 11th place, Julia (NeutralMilkHotel) returned for Season 3, VEGAS, BABY! 13th place, Josh (jwbrine) returned for Season 3, VEGAS, BABY!